Wolf Needs
by MsCrazybird
Summary: A wolf's pheromones have a way of messing with peoples bodies and the need to accomplish what they set out to create is always great. PWP. FUTA. Written for Once Upon a Time Femslash Kink Meme Prompt: futa!Ruby, moderate dom/sub (Ruby as dom) and impregnation...


**Title**: Wolf Needs  
**Author**: MsCrazybird  
**Fandom**: Once Upon a Time  
**Pairing**: Red/Belle  
**Rating: **_**NC17**_  
**Summary: **A wolf's pheromones have a way of messing with peoples bodies and the need to accomplish what they set out to create is always great. PWP. FUTA. Written for Once Upon a Time Femslash Kink Meme  
**Prompt:** futa!Ruby, moderate dom/sub (Ruby as dom) and impregnation...   
**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**A/N:** Also I'm telling all my fic readers to add my twitter account its dedicated to fics and fics only. It'll basically be spoilers and help you push me to write  
**A/N2: Well, I know I don't expressly say that the Impregnation takes; I just figure it's kinda implied. Anyway Enjoy!**

Red and Beauty

It was not really Red's fault that her pheromones were getting the beautiful girl; she more liked to blame that on the wolf side of herself seeing as it was the one that had decided that Belle was its mate. But the increase in pheromone release was not only affecting the brown haired beauty, they also increased her aggressions towards anyone to get too close to Belle. Gold may have found that out first hand as he up trying to talk up the girl that everyone knew he was in love with, but the wolf in her did not see that. All the wolf saw was someone attempting to approach what was hers, what she had claimed, her territory and she almost lost it snatching the man away by his arm so quickly that she pulled the man's arm from its socket. Lucky for him he had magic because that would have been extremely painful for anyone.

He left after that and always made sure not to go around the woman with the wolf around anymore along with everyone else being more on edge around the two women. Belle was having the same side affects to the hormonal increase and was becoming more territorial with the werewolf. Emma almost took the burnt of that show down, but quick reflexes and her ability to read peoples body language helped her out of that one. The blonde learned not to be as familiar with her friend becoming slightly wary of the small girl that she had once saved.

The thing that drove Red to seek some kind of information out was that the kind girl actually _growled_ at a customer that had been eyeing Red for what must have been inappropriately long. Never had she been so relieved to have greater senses than anyone else because that was a confrontation that she did not need to happen, let alone the fact that they were in granny's and the old woman could still cause fear to run down the werewolf's spine. But despite the lowered senses even granny picked up something amiss and all but demanded the girl leave immediately much to the chagrin of both girls.

Now even being apart from one another was becoming difficult for the two, Red found herself restless without the girl near and she would pace for hours usually a good run could help fight the tension off, but tomorrow was the start of wolf time and it seemed with it everything was heightened. And now she was in one of the worst places she could think of looking for some kind of help.

Red knew she would have to go to someone with some form of a magical knowledge so that left just a few, but one by one they got ticked off the list. I mean there was no way she could go talk to Gold about the happenings between herself and Belle; after all he was in love with the woman. Red was possessive not heartless so he was out of the question. She considered going to the fairies, they were on the good side, but the whole them being nuns thing made the Ruby side of her personality stop. She knew the basics: her wolf claimed Belle as a mate, a mate that was female as was she, and religion was not too tolerant of those things. She kept them as a back up plan though.

And that is how she had found herself here feeling fidgety as she stood before the imposing home of none other than the evil queen. But she was magical and had said that she was trying to turn over a new leaf. At least those are the things she kept bringing up in her own mind to assure her that this was not a bad idea. She supposed that if things got too bad she could try to wolf out, not that she thinks she could since technically it was not that time for her, but she supposed she might be able to.

Regina had answered the door with cutting and cruel words, but she did not send her away. It was surprisingly informative and slightly disorientating to the wolf, but she got the gist of all of the information getting sprouted out at her, however mocking the wording was or not.

Magic, it was what ran through her blood making her a wolf, it worked to affect the wolf's claim, and it would continue to work and she would have to take what the wolf wanted. Belle was going into heat during her wolf time that is what all of the changes meant. And she was keeping away potential threats to her mate by pushing out more pheromones and not allowing others to be near the girl.

It was all very basic and almost animalistic, but that was another part of her that she never truly grasped. She was a wolf so her instincts were far stronger and her more natural and baser ones played a larger role in her. The thing that Regina really could not explain was why she would have a female mate; she just said that the wolf magic would do what it needed. Her wolf wanted Belle and it would make it so the Red would have her. All in all she went asleep with her mind full of knowledge and actually felt slightly reassured over the whole thing.

Well she was okay during the morning, but as things wound down for night in Storybrooke everything seemed to hit the werewolf all at once. Her body screamed at her to be near Belle this very moment and she, quite literally, ran across town to be with the book worm. The library was empty which seemed to be a common sight, but what was not common was the pale girl panting heavily eyes gone wild practically writhing on the floor of the library. It made Red's inner wolf growl with approval and a different kind of hunger.

Her teeth sharpened in her mouth and she could feel her k-nines elongating in her mouth as her nails seemed to do the same. And she took in a deep breath trying to get herself under control so she would not end up turning and hurting the girl. But that deep inhalation brought with it a scent that sent her wolf wild and a deep growl tore through her throat as she eyed the girl hungrily. She could smell that her mate was in heat; it was time to mate!

Belle looked up at the sound of the growl her eyes growing wide as she saw how Red stood above her looking almost animalistic. Her dark, long hair seemed wilder than normal and her eyes were dark and roved over her body hungrily. Part of Belle knew she should be frightened, but another more dominate part, at the moment, loved the look of the woman and she found herself forcing herself up on hands and knees before the lean woman.

She feels the change charge through her entire body and it has her pulsing with power, need, and want. She wants to claim what she sees as rightfully hers. She needs to procreate to mate and reproduce. She powers forward demanding to be respected because she is dominant; she is dominance in the flesh. There is a weird feeling knowing in the back of Red's mind as she still looks down at the woman on all fours before her something tickling the back of her mind letting her know that something she stand out about this very moment. As if there is something that she is missing, but it seems so very far away that she lets it shift from her mind as the smell of her mate in heat, in need, hits her sinuses once again.

She growls barring her teeth at the girl before her earning her a submissive head bow in response. The gesture drives her wild and before either of them really notices her move she is ripping apart the clothes that once covered Belle's body from her eyes. Her long talon like nails rip apart the flimsy material of shirt and pants shredding panties that separate her from her mates need.

As soon as the bare flesh of her hot need hit the cool air Belle let out a deep wonton moan arching her back causing her as to rise up in the air. It gave Red the most tantalizing view of the woman's slick lips that she had ever seen and her mouth became moist just looking at it. It was quick work getting rid of her own clothing and she stood naked behind Belle as her eyes roved over creamy skin.

Red was quickly on her own knees claw-like hands grasping the other woman's hips as she leaned in closer to the woman's exposed sex taking in the scent of her heady need. She moaned at the smell unable to resist running her tongue along the drenched slit picking up Belle's unique flavor. The taste of her mate on her tongue caused a deep and satisfied, rumbling growl to vibrate from her chest.

Without much thought she was mounting the woman it is then that her human mind caught up with the fact that she had grown a penis. There was literally a penis between her legs and it was both throbbing and hard. She looked down at its impressive size slightly smug with what she was packing and let at another growl as she looked back to her awaiting mate. It spurred her on and she had quickly slammed forward forcing the appendage deep within Belle's tight awaiting hole with no warning. Her forceful entry into the woman earned Red a groan that was a mixture of both pleasure and pain in return; it was music to her ears fueling her wolf further.

She growled quickly setting a hard and quick pace as her claws dug into the small woman's soft hips pulling her back into her hard member with each of her own forward thrusts causing a loud slapping noise to fill the air around the two. The need to claim her mate was large, but the need to permanently mark her mate was also just as large; Red leaned forward, her body covering the woman's naked back as she still continued to pump steadily into Belle's wet slit.

Before she was even conscious of what she was doing she was biting down on the woman's tender flesh. Her teeth dug into the skin where neck meets shoulder, Red's sharpened teeth easily breaking through the thin flesh causing Belle's warm blood to fill her mouth. She release her tight hold on the woman's flesh swallowing the surprisingly sweet taste of the warm liquid in her mouth.

Growling in satisfaction upon erecting herself once again and seeing the open wound, Red began to pound into the woman's cunt with abandon. The slapping sounds steadily increase to a flurry of claps. Red growled at her mate feeling the walls around her thick member begin to pulse in pleasure, but she was no where near done yet.

"You are going to make a fine mother" it's growled out and almost too hard to understand, but it is the wolf talking filling in both women on its intentions.

She brings a hard slap down on a perfectly round ass cheek causing Belle's walls to tighten around her member deliciously and another growl to erupt from her mouth. "You will bare my children." She thrusts harder the need to breed throwing her mind into a frenzy and her talons are digging into the tender flesh of hips again pumping into her mate.

Belle moans her shoulder slightly stinging, but her body still on fire with need despite her body quivering with pleasure. With a grunt she can only get one word out of her mouth a single "Yes." Grunted, but still discernable to the wolf and it makes her growl in satisfaction.

"Good." A hard thrust " and you will continue to be _mine"_ the word mine is spoken possessively and punctuated by a particular hard thrust and slap to her ass that once again has the woman's inner walls tightening around the wolf's thick member.

"Mmf" is all she gets as a reply, but Red is beyond caring her thrusts have become slightly jerky and without rhythm. The wolf grabs on to hips leaning down practically covering the woman's body with her own as her hips move furiously, jerkily; with each thrust both woman release grunts the noises of their vicious mating rising as it nears its ultimate end. Red reaches around the woman below her and one single swipe of her finger over an already engorged clit has Belle reaching her third peak. Belle's inner walls flutter around Red's throbbing member sending her spurting her seed deep within her mates willing pussy with a long howl.

They both collapse from the after affects of their intense sex session heavily panting. Belle is the first to move as she sits up turning to look at the wolfish woman lying next to her only to find Red's wolf eyes already staring at her roving slowly over her naked body. The beauty watches as the once flaccid member between the lean woman's legs once again rises in arousal and she knows the night is far from over for her wolfen lover and herself. Belle's head is already bowed before her lover as Red stands ready to take her again.


End file.
